


Hatered

by cat_lover5



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_lover5/pseuds/cat_lover5
Summary: Takes place after T4L.
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hatred

(Takes place after T4L)  
Charlie went insane, after hearing how Henry destroyed the plan to attack the Toppats. Before that, he completely forgot about Henry. A criminal will never change, and Henry was an example.  
\- Forget about him, Charlie! : The general said multiple times, but Charles can't just forget it so easy. After all, He did had a crush on Henry. When Henry was first captured by the government, Charlie was sure, that after the Toppats were arrested, Henry and Charlie would be friends. But, Henry betrayed the government, and Charlie was in denial. When Henry "died", Charlie died from the inside. It was only a few days ago, that Charlie learned, that Henry escaped, and ruined the plans to destroy the Toppats. That drove him to madness.  
\- I'm gonna kill him! : Charlie cried out to himself one morning. So, he stole the Government Prototype Spaceship, and went to confront Henry! Charlie was in front of the Toppat Orbital Station in 20 minutes. Burt was the one who spotted the Spaceship. He tried to shoot it down but failed. Charlie crashed the prototype in the core. Every Toppat member evacuated. Except for Henry. He went to see what caused the destruction to the core.  
\- Save Reginald! I will find an escape pod. : Henry ordered the RHM.  
\- But, you are our leader...: Reginald couldn't finish his sentence, because the RHM took him in both hands and flew off. Charlie searched the now empty hallways of the station. He carried his weapon whit him. Eventually, he and Henry found each other.  
\- Why are you here, Charlie? : Henry asked.  
\- To kill you for good! : Charlie replied.  
\- Why? : Henry questioned, knowing the answer.  
\- Because I hate you! And I love you! Charlie cried out.  
\- I'm the wrong person to love! : Said Henry calmly.  
\- I know! : Charlie said, pointing his gun at Henry.  
\- You don't! I loved you first, but, I didn't want to break your heart. Henry was telling the truth.  
\- Well you broke it. Twice. : Charlie confessed.  
\- I know. And I don't expect you to forgive me. Kill me now, so we won't hurt each other ever again. : Henry sensed his death.  
\- Just tell me why you joined the Toppats! : Charlie insisted.  
\- I have a curse, Charlie! I lose everyone I love. I have to be around people who I don't like, in order to protect the people I care for. : Henry told the truth.  
\- Liar! I don't believe you! : Charlie aimed and shot Henry. Charlie fell to the ground, sobbing.  
\- Thank you, for lifting the curse, my love! : Those were Henry's last words, before falling dead on the ground. Charlie went over to Henry, kissing him on the lips, just as The Toppat Orbital Station exploded. The RHM was too late. Henry's curse was lifted, but this Universe reset itself! Henry woke up in an airplane whit the general, a soldier, and a normal Charles Calvin.

The End


	2. Regrets

(Takes place after Toppat King)

Again, Henry chose to be the leader of the Toppats. Charles was distraught again. After some time, he forgot about Henry. But, once he was in The Wall, Henry escaped whit a girl named Ellie. Henry took Ellie to the Toppats, and she was Henry's Right Hand Lady. After this, Charles was angry at Henry, for breaking his heart yet again. And he was mad at Ellie, too, for being closer to Henry.   
\- Why her, and not me? : Charlie questioned himself. He learned somehow, that Henry is going on a solo mission. Whit enough luck, he can try and talk to Henry. Charles found the bank, Henry was to rob. Charles managed to find a perfect hiding spot on the roof. Henry was beamed on top of the bank.   
\- Henry, wait!: Charlie cried out.   
\- Shut up! You monkey. : Henry shouted. Charles is speechless. The person who he loved, called him a monkey.   
\- Henry, why are you like this? : Charles questioned.   
\- What? I'm a kleptomaniac. What do you expect? : Henry questioned.   
\- I expected you to be good! To change, to be a better person!: Charles began sobbing.   
\- How did you even join the military? You are such a crybaby! : Henry mocked Charlie, before and after he robbed the bank. Charlie had enough. He pulled his gun, aimed, and shot Henry, just as he told Burt to beam him and the stolen money. The bullet hit Henry in a dangerous place. Ellie and Reginald were waiting for Henry. Henry returned half dead half alive.   
\- I'm sorry I failed, Reginald! I love you, Ellie! : Those were Henry's last words. Ellie began crying, and Reginald was frozen in place.

(The Universe resets again!)


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Takes place after Master Bounty Hunter)

(Takes place after Master Bounty Hunter)  
What do I do when the man who was obsessed with me, the man I thought I had gotten away from; who I believed kept following me; shows up in front of me?  
After I stopped the Toppat rocket whit, Charlie, a certain someone has His eyes on me! Rupert Price! The same guy, who mocked me, while I was in jail!  
And, what do I do when he tells me that he was trying to protect me because he wasn't the only person who had their eyes on me?  
After Charlie and I were promoted, Rupert kept his eyes on me more times than I can imagine.  
One time, the General was giving us a speech, and every soldier was there. Including him! He was in the military, but despite his appearance, had a soft personality. I thought, he was still upset about Dave! One time, I asked Charlie for help in finding the Airship, and to save Dave. I thought Rupert would stop watching me like a hawk. I was wrong. Charlie and I saved Dave, but Rupert viewed himself as "more superior" than Dave. Eventually, they ended their rulership. Dave was crushed, Rupert still has his eyes on me. More hungry than before.  
I went up, got acquainted, and we hit it off. Two weeks passed. Then one night, at the military, while we're in our tents, he came up behind me, and began caressing my neck, saying "your collar is off". Then, one by one, his hands began to travel down, past my shoulders, my back, and eventually my hips. Instinctively, I tried to inch away but his hand closed. He was now gripping me. He gave me a squeeze before letting go as the General came Inside the tent. Late at night, I packed up my stuff, and I told the General I wasn't feeling well and left then and there.  
After a while, I got a new job as a cashier. Rupert showed up and made a beeline toward me. I felt my heart pick up its pace. I felt my mind was race. I wanted to run, but I couldn't. I was just stuck there, cold sweat running down the back of my neck like his hands once did. By the time he made his way up the line, I could barely breathe. I braced myself but he didn’t say anything to me; just smiled and left. Ever the optimist, I wanted to believe he'd moved on - forgotten. But after that day, he kept coming back. I was ready to quit again when one day, during a late shift, as I was about to clock out, Rupert walked through the door - past the 'closed' sign - toward me and said, "You are being followed." I felt every hair on my body stand up, felt myself gasp for air. I wasn't just paranoid. I was actually being watched. He reached out to my shaking hands and I held on. Despite everything, he was all I had. He offered to escort me to my car. And after a moment, I said "okay." The fool I was.  
There were only a few cars in the parking lot that night. Mine was the furthest away, and between me and my car, there was only one other vehicle. A quick look saw that it was empty, so we made it to my car. Just as I was about to reach my car, I grabbed my keys when I heard a car door open behind me. I turn around, and it was Rupert, cloth, and rope in hand. There was no one else. It was his car. It was always him.  
Then, he pulled me into his car.  
My hands grabbed at the edges of the door frame. I could feel my heart racing as my mind told me to fight for my life. I could feel one of his arms still tightly around my waist as the other one wandered lower. I was terrified and couldn’t think at all. I used all of the strength I had to pull myself out of his grasp and onto the pavement of the parking lot. My knees hurt when I hit the ground, but there was no time. I jumped to my feet and sprinted towards my car. I shut the door. Locked it. And stepped on the gas. In my rear-view mirror, I could see him, standing there, still watching as I turned the corner, and drove to an unknown place.  
I wanted to reset the Universe, but, I was too big of a coward to take my own life. Turns out, I was in such a hurry, I wasn't paying attention. And, I got myself into a car accident. I felt free again. I closed my eyes.

(The Universe resets itself)


End file.
